Because you trusted me
by MissySmithy
Summary: Anna odiaba los autobuses. Pero ella no sabia quien iba a ser su compañero de asiento. AU y muy OCC. YxA Chapter 2 UP! ON HOLD
1. En el autobus

_**Disclamer: Shaman King no me pertenece ni tampoco sus respectivos personajes. Pero prometo que algún día me voy a ganar la lotería y me lo voy a comprar.**_

Because You Trusted Me

Capitulo 1

En El Autobus

Anna siempre había odiado los autobuses. Cada centímetro de este. Odiaba el rítmico movimiento lento del autobús que hacia que se le revolviera el estomago. Odiaba el estrecho pasillo en línea recta del autobús. Odiaba el asqueroso olor que transmitía el baño publico al final del autobús, que le mismo olor hacia que se te quitaran las ganas de hacer tus necesidades. Odiaba los hombres gordos y pesados que apenas cabían en los asientos. Sobre todo cuando empezaban a roncar cuando se quedaban dormidos, con la fuerza necesaria como para llenar el autobús entero con sus ronquidos. Odiaba a los niños pequeños que se aburrían y empezaban a patear el respaldo del asiento en frente de ellos. También odiaba que empezaban a desesperarse a través del viaje y no podían dejar de preguntar a su mama ´´Ya llegamos?´´ Odiaba las películas de mala calidad que transmitían en los autobuses. Y sobre todo, odiaba que una persona molesta se sentara junto a ella.

Anna entro en el autobús con unos diez minutos de adelanto. Quería alcanzar un buen asiento esta vez. La última vez que había estado en un autobús (Aunque ella siempre buscaba la forma de evitarlos) le había tocado un asiento de lado del pasillo. Había soportado las ´disculpas´ de las personas que pasaban a su lado todo el camino y haciéndose a un lado cada vez que una persona corpulenta pasaba por el pasillo. Por lo menos desde el asiento de lado de la ventana podía evitar esas calamidades.

Se aprovecho de que todavía no había muchas personas a bordo y se paseo por el pasillo en busca de un par de asientos vacíos. Encontró unos a cerca de la mitad del autobús y se deslizo rápidamente en el asiento junto a la ventana. Puso su mochila en el suelo recargándola junto a la pared y junto a sus pies. Jamás se había fiado de los compartimientos de equipaje. A su amiga Pilita le habían robado la maleta entera unos meses atrás.

Anna suspiro aliviada. Pos lo menos ahora no tendría que soportar a toda la gente con sus ´disculpas´.

-Maldición- murmuro ella para si misma buscando entre su mochila sus walkman. No los encontró. Probablemente los había olvidado en la casa de su abuela. _Genial _, pensó ella dejando la mochila en el piso junto a sus pies de nuevo. Ahora se aburriría todo el comino hasta Tokyo. No tenia la menor intención de de ver la película de mala calidad que transmitirían y se rehusaba a quedarse dormida sentada junto a un extraño.

Poco a poco, y al mismo ritmo que marchaba el reloj, el autobús se fue llenando de gente. Anna había cambiado de opinión. Había puesto su mochila junto a ella para que las personas que pasasen junto a ella en busca de asiento pensaran que el asiento estaba ocupado. Anna se sentía un poco mal por eso, pero su odio por las autobuses y las personas molestas era más grande que su culpa.

La fila de pasajeros para entrar al autobús se iba haciendo cada vez mas corta. Al final solo quedaba una señora. La dama le dio su boleto al conductor del autobús y se apresuro a sentarse en uno de los asientos vacíos al final del autobús. El conductor por su parte miro a su reloj de muñeca. Luego se aseguro de que no había más pasajeros para entrar al autobús. Entro en el autobús serrando la puerta detrás de el y encendió el motor del autobús y empezando el molesto sonido que Anna tanto odiaba.

Anna suspiro aliviada una vez más bajando su mochila y poniéndola junto a sus pies por tercera vez. Además del sonido molesto del motor, todo parecía ir de perlas. Tal vez ese viaje no iba a ser tan malo.

No sabía lo correcta que estaba.

El autobús había empezado a moverse y Anna apenas se estaba relajando en su asiento recargándose y haciéndolo un poco hacia atrás. Un golpe en la puerta del autobús casi la hizo brincar.

Un muchacho con respiración agitada trataba de llamar la atención del conductor golpeando la puerta del conductor del autobús, aun con este en movimiento. El conductor abrió la puerta dejando al muchacho entrar no sin antes preguntar por su boleto.

-Hoy estas de suerte, chico.- comento el hombre después de tomar el boleto del muchacho.

El muchacho le dio una breve sonrisa despreocupada el conductor y se sentó en el primer asiento vació que encontró: Junto a Anna.

A Anna apenas le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Sus esperanzas de tener un viaje tranquilo se habían esfumado en un dos por tres en el momento en el que el muchacho se había sentado a su lado.

El muchacho le sonrió a Anna.

Anna se sonrojo.

Demonios! Porque tenia que ser tan apuesto? Llevaba su cabello castaño ligeramente despeinado que era sostenido por un par de audífonos detrás de las orejas. Sus grandes ojos color onix la miraba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Llevaba pantalones y camisa casi totalmente desabotonada dejando que Anna viera su musculoso pecho y abdomen.

Aunque no tenia ni una pizca, Anna se sentía un poco fea junto al muchacho. Sus cabellos rubios caían con gracia sobre sus hombros y sus ojos oscuros reflejaban profundidad mezclada con misterio. Llevaba una blusa negra de manga larga y falda corta del mismo color. De fea no tenia nada, pero no podía evitar sentir esa sensación junto al muchacho.

El autobús empezó a moverse son mayor velocidad, pero aun así Anna supo que no pasaba de las 60 millas. Ese si que iba a ser un viaje largo.

El muchacho por su parte había dejado de observar a Anna y se había concentrado en sus propias cosas. Se había puesto los audífonos que traía correctamente y había encendido su música rock tan alto que Anna casi podía escuchar la música.

Pero aun así, a Anna no le molestaba en absoluto la música. Esta tenía buen ritmo y Anna se entretuvo escuchándola por algunos minutos. El muchacho a su lado había serrado los ojos y movía los labios conforme a la letra de la canción pero sin dejar que palabra alguna escapara de sus labios. También estaba moviendo su pie al ritmo de la música.

Anna se divirtió un poco observando al muchacho.

De un momento a otro, la música había dejado de oírse para los oídos de Anna tanto como en las del muchacho. El muchacho abrió los ojos y despistadamente se dio cuenta que la rubia a su lado lo estaba mirando, pero decidió disimular que no se había dado cuenta. Se quito los audífonos de las orejas y empezó observarlos en busca de alguna falla en ellos. Le faltaba un cambio de batería. Las gastadas se habían acabado hacia un par de minutos. Al parecer, el muchacho no había calculado bien que tanto le durarían las baterías.

-Maldición- murmuro el muchacho de la misma manera que lo habia hecho Anna al descubrir que había dejado su walkman.

El joven dio un pequeño suspiro echándose los audífonos hacia atrás. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y saco un paquetito de goma de mascar. Con su rápida y aguda mirada, Anna pudo distinguir las letritas en la envoltura: Coconut

¿Coco? Anna jamás había probado la goma de mascar con sabor a coco y tampoco lo había visto jamás de venta en las tiendas. Valla, apenas podía creer en lo que estaba convirtiéndose el mundo.

El muchacho se metió uno de los chiclosos a la boca y mastico con fuerza para suavizarlo. Luego de esa acción, se quedo mirando al paquetito de chicles con cara de… ¿idiota? Bueno, eso era lo que Anna había pensado. El muchacho se había quedado viendo al paquete abierto de chicles como preguntándose como le hacían para hacerlo tan chicloso.

El muchacho dejo de mirar la goma de mascar y repentinamente, extendió su mano con el paquetito hacia a Anna ofreciéndole la goma de mascar, dándole a la rubia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo sonrojar de nuevo a Kyouyama.

-¿Goma de mascar?- pregunto el.

La mente de Anna estaba a punto de hacer que su boca dijera un gran NO (con todo y mayúsculas) al muchacho. ¿Qué era eso de aceptar cosas de extraños? Estaba a punto de decirle eso pero su estomago la hizo callar. El lento ritmo del autobús había empezado a hacer de la suyas en su estomago y este sabia que algo dulce, amargo, o de menta calmarían la revoltura que había hecho el autobús en ella. Anna acepto la oferta del castaño tomando uno de los chicles.

-Gracias- musito ella metiendose el chicle a la boca. De inmediato, el sabor coco había llenado su boca y lengua de la joven.

El joven le sonrió una vez mas no sin antes mirarla con sus grandes ojos observando a Anna en cada sentido para luego apartar su mirada de la rubia.

Anna observo al muchacho por unos segundos con expresión sorprendida aun masticando la goma de mascar dada. El muchacho parecía tener esa risueña y despreocupada sonrisa muy a menudo ya que la llevaba bien ensayada y encajaba a la perfección a su apuesto rostro. Pareciese como si el joven tomase la vida muy a la ligera como si cada día de su vida fuera el mejor de todos. Si no¿porque estaría ofreciéndole goma de mascar a su compañera de asiento, en un autobús camino a Tokyo?

Si el muchacho continuaba sorprendiendo a Anna como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, seguramente no iba a ser un viaje tan aburrido después de todo.

Unos cinco minutos después el autobús se paro en un Circle K (¿Bueno, es que hay en todo el mundo, no?) de un pueblo en las afueras de Izumo que era tan pequeño que no le habían dado el privilegio de aparecer en el mapa, la cual era la razón por la que Anna no conocía el nombre. No importaba en realidad que se parasen una vez. Sabía que no se tardarían más de diez minutos y no tenía mucha prisa en realidad. Además, le causaba gracia que Pilika la tuviera que esperar un poco mas en la estación de autobuses.

Varios pasajeros se bajaron del autobús para comprar burritos, papas fritas, jugos, sodas y cafés en el Circle K. En ese grupo estaba el muchacho que estaba sentado al lado de Anna quien se había parado de su asiento, dejando todas sus pertenencias en su asiento sin importarle la seguridad de estas y se bajo del autobús casi dando saltitos.

Anna alzo el entrecejo mirando con atención al muchacho y luego siguiéndolo con la mirada desde la ventana de la ventana del autobús que Anna había abierto las cortinas para así poder entretenerse mirando había afuera que había pensado en que no se iba a entretener con nada más. El muchacho estaba tan tranquilo como si se hubiera acabado de despertar de una sienta extraordinaria.

El muchacho no tardo más que unos minutos en salir de la tienda con las manos ocupadas con dos vasos desechables con tapas llenas de chocolate caliente.

A el joven le debía de gustar bastante el chocolate, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Kyouyama al observar que el muchacho había escogido los vasos mas grandes que había. Nadie podía tomar tanta cantidad de líquido chololatoso a menos que le gustase bastante la bebida.

El muchacho llego por fin a su asiento y se sentó dejando uno de los vasos en el portavasos del descanzador de brazos de su asiento. El otro vaso se lo tendió a Anna.

-Toma- le dijo.

-¿Ah?

-Tómalo. Es tuyo- dijo el joven poniéndole el vaso en la mano de Anna.

La muchacha observo el joven castaño con ojos como platos. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía¿Le estaba diciendo que le había traído un vaso de chocolate caliente solo porque había querido? Nah, ese tipo de personas ya no existían en la tierra. El muchacho seguramente quería algo a cambio. No había otra explicación. Ya no existían los chicos que iban a Circle K a comprante chocolate caliente a menos que quisieran algo a cambio.

Pero algo la detenía a creer eso completamente. La mirada, acciones, y sonrisa del muchacho a su lado hacían que una parte del ser de Anna no se precipitara a hacer un veredicto simultáneo.

De alguna u otra forma, quería creerle.

-¿Porque?

-¿Por qué¿Qué se tiene que tener una excusa para comprar chocolate a la persona de a lado?- pregunto el muchacho como si comprarle chocolate a una perfecta extraña fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo. Y en realidad, eso era lo que el muchacho trataba de decir.

-Si. Digo, no. Quiero decir…

-Tranquila, calmate. No me tienes que decir nada.

-Pero…

-Oye, compre ese vaso de chocolate para ti. No me vas a decir que no lo quieres¿verdad? Porque no lo voy a aceptar de vuelta- dijo el castaño –Lo compre para ti.- repitió.

Anna observo al muchacho con mucha atención como tantas veces en el corto recorrido que llevaban juntos. Le costaba creer que el de audífonos no quería nada a cambio por el chocolate. Pero una voz detrás de la cabeza de Anna le susurro que tomara el chocolate.

El muchacho tenia que ser una persona o muy amable o muy estupida para andar por ahí regalando chocolate al primer extraño con el que se topaba.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- insistió ella.

El joven dio un pequeño suspiro como si estuviera tratando de enseñarle como escribir su nombre a una niña de preescolar que se negaba a aprender.

-¿De verdad quieres saber al razón?- pregunto el.

Anna asintió.

El muchacho la miro a los ojos antes de responder.

-Muy bien. Te lo diré. Fue porque aceptaste mi goma de mascar.- respondió el castaño.

Dicha respuesta hizo que una gota de sudor resbalara de la de la nuca de Anna.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?

El muchacho le sonrió.

-No muchas personas aceptan mi goma de mascar sabor a coco. A algunos porque no les gusta el sabor y otros porque no aceptan cosas de un extraño. Pero yo pude ver en tus ojos que tuviste una posca de confianza en mí. Eso me hizo un poco más feliz.

Anna no dijo nada pero no se atrevió a quitarle la mira de encima el muchacho.

-Además, ahora tengo una excusa para empezar una conversación contigo.- agrego el muchacho.

Anna se sonrojo. ¿Todo lo que el muchacho quería era tener una excusa para hablar con ella¿Qué tenia ella de especial?

-Muchas gracias por el chocolate- dijo Anna siendo mucho mas amable de lo que hubiera sido con nadie mas.

-Y… ¿de que quieres hablar?- pregunto el de audífonos.

Anna abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salio de ella.

-Lo lamento- logro decir ella –pero es que no conozco ni siquiera tu nombre.

El muchacho le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Yoh.-dijo el, aun sonriéndole a la rubia como si esta fuese su mejor amiga de toda la vida.-Pero no tienes que decirme tu nombre si no quieres.- agrego dejando en claro que si le gustaría saber el nombre de la chica.

Anna río por lo bajo. Su risa era ligera y fue corta.

-Me llamo Anna.-respondió la chica dándole una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho.

Por lo general, jamás le hubiera dado su nombre a una persona que acababa de conocer. A un completo extraño. Pero además que sentía una ligera confianza por Yoh, sabia que tal vez jamás iba a volver a ver al castaño después de aquel viaje.

-Anna. Que bonito nombre.-dijo Yoh en voz baja. El autobús había empezado a moverse de nuevo e iban en camino a Tokyo sin más paradas. – ¿Y que te lleva para ir a Tokyo?

-… ¿el autobús?

-No! Digo, si! Quiero decir¿cual es tu razón para ir a Tokyo?- preguntó Yoh, al principio haciéndose bolas con sus propias palabras.

-Oh- murmuro Anna sintiéndose un poco tonta de no haber podido darse cuenta de lo que Yoh trataba de decir. –De hecho, me voy a mudar a Tokyo.

-¿A si¿Ya tienes donde vivir¿Vas a vivir sola¿Cuántos años tienes¿Necesitas un compañero?- Yoh le bombardeo el montón de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir de una sola vez.

Anna se sorprendió un poco por la cantidad de preguntas de Yoh.

Observo detenidamente a Yoh detenidamente antes de contestar. Bueno, a pesar de las preguntas, el castaño no parecía ser un acusador o asesino. Decidió contestar las preguntas una por una usando la misma excusa que había usado cuando Yoh le había preguntado su nombre.

-Si, pero aun no tengo donde quedarme. Pensaba empezar un departamento o algo así inmediatamente. Tengo dieciocho. Y no. No necesito un compañero por ahora.- respondió ella. Sentía que le estaba dando mucha información, pero se ocuparía de eso después.

-¿No tienes donde quedarte? Si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa. Antes era una posada y tengo bastantes habitaciones desocupadas-dijo Yoh.-Vivo solo con unos amigos.

Anna enrojeció ante la propuesta del muchacho.

-Te agradezco, pero creo que me quedare con una amiga. Ella y su hermano viven con uno de sus amigos, y ella me aseguro que a el no le importaría que me quedara untar de días.- Anna rió. –Creo que solo me dijo eso porque le iba a estar fuera de la ciudad esos días.

Yoh le sonrió.

-Es una lastima que no te puedas quedar conmigo- dijo el. – La hubiéramos pasado muy bien.

Anna volvió a reír. Esta vez un poco mas abiertamente.

- Talvez me hubiera quedado contigo si te conociera un poco más. No tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo.

Yoh abrió un poco más sus ojos azabaches de despreocupación.

-No tienes que adivinar. Puedo decírtelo.

Anna, quien le había dado un par de tragos a su chocolate, se quito el vaso de la boca para darle la mirada de nuevo a su compañero de asiento.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Ya se! Tú me haces preguntas y yo te las responderé. Así tendrás la oportunidad de conocerme mejor- dijo Yoh, sorprendido consigo mismo de su entupida y fantástica idea.

Anna dejo escapar una risita. No podía evitar sonreír o reír junto a aquel muchacho.

-Esta bien- respondió ella. –Mmm¿cual es tu color favorito?

-Anaranjado.- respondió Yoh señalando sus audífonos sin batería que posaban acomodados detrás de sus orejas. Los audífonos eran de color naranja.

-¿Día festivo favorito?- pregunto Anna.

-Navidad.

-¿Película favorita?

-Garden Falls.

Tras una hora de preguntas de parte de Anna, y respuestas de parte de Yoh, Anna habia descubierto bastantes cosas acerca del muchacho. Había descubierto que su comida favorita era el sushi y que odiaba los tomates. Su canción favorita era Perfect de Simple Plan. Y que odiaba tener que esperar en las filas de los supermercados.

Era una fortuna que un hombre gordo, uno de esos de los que Anna odiaba tanto se había quedado dormido y llenaba todo el autobús de ronquidos. Los ronquidos de hombre amortiguaban las voces de los dos jóvenes al hablar. Si no, seguramente hubieran tenido algunos pasajeros molestos de que no los dejaban ver la película o no los dejaban dormir.

Para ese tiempo, Anna parecía que conocía al castaño de pies a cabeza. Conocía todo lo que le gustaba. Todo lo que odiaba. Y hasta sus más deseadas metas. Bueno, solo le faltaban un par de preguntas más que eran algo personales y que Anna no se animaba a preguntar. Casi enrojecía en solo pensar en ellas. Temía que hiciera sentir incomodo al joven y a ella misma.

-¿Tu equipo favorito de Football?

-Dallas´s Cowboys.

Anna hizo una pausa antes de decir su siguiente pregunta. Era una de esas preguntas que eran personales y que seguramente la harían sonrojar con el solo mencionarla, pero esta había estado rondando por su cabeza y en la punta de la lengua por bastante rato y no podía sacarla de su cabeza, ni guardársela más tiempo.

-… ¿novia?

La pregunta de Anna hizo una reacción impresionante en Yoh. Sus ojos azabaches de Yoh se estremecieron un poco y la sonrisa característica d el se volvió forzada. Dejo su vaso vació de chocolate en el portavasos de su asiento descuidadamente que no lo puso correctamente. El vaso rodó por el suelo del autobús por causa del movimiento del mismo. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se molesto en recogerlo.

Al ver la reacción del castaño, Anna se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

-Pero no tienes que decirme…- se apresuro a añadir la rubia, pero Yoh la interrumpió.

-Si. Si, tengo novia.- murmuro Yoh sonriéndole con su forzada sonrisa.

Anna tenía ganas de patearse el trasero ella misma por la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya había metido la pata una vez, y una vez más no empeoraría mucho las cosas.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Yoh?- pregunto ella, pero ya sabia la respuesta.

¿Que si le pasaba algo malo? Por supuesto que si! El muchacho junto a ella hasta ahora había estado dándole sonrisas sin importarle si era su amiga o una completa extraña. Y ahora la mención de su novia había hecho que se hubiera puesto tenso e incomodo.

-Eh, bueno…-comenzó Yoh mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Lo lamento! Yo no quise…- soltó la rubia empezando a sentir como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella.

-Anna… ¿puedes guardar un secreto?- pregunto Yoh.

-P-por supuesto- asintió ella ligeramente.

Yoh dio un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar.

-Veras, las cosas con Tamao no están yendo muy bien que digamos- murmuro el, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Anna lo pudiera escuchar. Esta espero en silencio para que Yoh continuara.- Quiero decir, ya no me siento tan cómodo con ella como lo hacia antes.

-Comprendo.- murmuro ella. Pero en su interior, ella sabia que estaba mintiendo. No podía saber lo que Yoh sentía en aquel momento. Jamás había estado en aquella situación antes, pero tenia que decir algo para que Yoh se sintiera mejor.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, puso su mano en el brazo del castaño.

Tras el contacto de Anna en su brazo, Yoh se sintió extrañamente reconfortado. Hasta ahora, en el poco tiempo que conocía a Anna, el había notado que la chica era algo introvertida y un poco serrada. La chica no le había dicho ni el mínimo de lo que el le había dicho a ella acerca de el, pero Yoh fue capaz de notarlo. No creía poder hacer que Anna confiara en el en tan poco tiempo. No esperaba recibir un detalle de cariño de Anna tan rápido. Y por eso, se sintió especial para la rubia.

-Pero no se lo que paso. Digo, todo iba un mar de bien y luego, BAM! Se acabo. Fue hace un par de meses. Es decir, ella es bonita, dulce, y la mejor cocinera del mundo. Ha vivido en mi casa desde siempre. La conozco desde que era un niño. Pero no es lo mismo. No me explico que fue lo que paso. – respiro profundamente antes de continuar.-Es por eso que tome ese viaje a Izumo. Para aclarar mis ideas.

Anna escuchaba atentamente a Yoh, aun con su mano en el brazo del muchacho. No podía evitar sentir pena por Yoh. El castaño parecía sentirse culpable de todo lo que había pasado entre el y su novia y realmente quería tomas la mejor decisión para que todo funcionase.

-¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?-la pregunta salio firmemente de la boca de la rubia.

El joven la miro en silencio. Sabía que estaba haciendo una estupidez. Decirle a la chica todo lo que se necesitaba acerca de el. Contarle su problema que le había molestado por bastante tiempo y que no se había atrevido a decirle a nadie más. A una completa extraña. Pero algo le decía Anna era alguien en quien el podía confiar. Alguien que jamás le daría la espalda.

Levanto su mano libre hasta posarla sobre la mano de Anna que estaba sobre su brazo. Le dio una media sonrisa a la muchacha en agradecimiento.

Anna se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Yoh sobre al suya, pero no se aparto.

-Voy a deshacer mi relación con Tamao- dijo Yoh firmemente- Yo se que es algo precipitado ya que hemos estado saliendo por casi un año, pero no puedo seguir con ella de esa manera. No puedo seguir mintiéndole.

Anna sintió que la mano de Yoh sobre al suya se apretaba mas fuerte a la de ella.

-Esta bien- dijo ella como si estuviera consolando a un niño pequeño que se habia caido de la bicicleta.

Sus palabras fueron simples, pero exactamente las que Yoh necesitaba en aquel momento.

-Entonces, espero verte pronto, Anna- dijo Yoh mientras tomaba sus cosas. Ya casi estaban en su parada.

-¿En una ciudad tan grande como Tokyo¿Como esperas encontrarme si no tienes ni dirección ni mi numero de teléfono?- pregunto ella dándole una pequeña sonrisa al castaño.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que encontraremos una manera de vernos pronto- le respondió Yoh con una de sus famosas risitas que Anna había escuchado tanto durante el viaje.

Ya habían llegado a su parada y el autobús se había detenido.

-Nos vemos pronto, Annita.- se despidió el mientras salía del autobús y agitaba su mano en señal de despedida hacia Anna. Esta devolvió el saludo.

Y así como Yoh había llegado, así se había ido.

Pero aun así, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Anna.

Tal vez no odiaba tanto los autobuses como había pensado.

_Continuara…_

**_Notas de la autora: Se me ocurrio este fanfic mientras viajaba en autobus desde Reinosa para Monterrey. Muchos de los odios que tiene Anna para los autobuses son mios pero pense que talvez a Anna tampoco le gustaria viajar en ese transporte._**

**_Muchas gracias para todos los que tomaron la molestia de leer. No olviden poner Review! Ven ese restangulo color lavanda en la esquina de la page? Dice: Submit Review. Ahora hagan clic en Go! y ya!_**

****


	2. Knowing You

**Disclamer: Shaman King no me pertenece. Si Shaman King me perteneciera yo no estaría escribiendo esto ahora.**

_**I never knew**_

_Nunca supe_

_**I never knew that everything was falling through**_

_Nuca supe que todo se estaba cayendo_

_**That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue**_

_Que a todos los que conocía estaban esperando en aqueue _

_**To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**_

_Para voltearse y correr cuando yo todo lo que necesitaba era la verdad_

_**But that´s how its gonna be**_

_Pero así es como va a ser_

_**Its coming down to nothing more than apathy**_

_Se cae en nada más que apatía_

_**I rather run the other way than stay and see**_

_Prefiero correr hacia el otro lado que quedarme aquí y ver_

_**The smoke and who still standing when it clears and**_

_El humo y a quien esta parado cuando se desvanece_

_**Everyone knows I´m in over my head**_

_Todos saben que estoy sobre mi cabeza_

_**Over my head**_

_Sobre mi cabeza_

_**With eight seconds left in over time**_

_Con solo ocho segundo de tiempo_

_**She´s on your mind**_

_Ella esta en tu mente_

_**She´s on your mind**_

_Ella esta en tu mente_

_**-Over My Head por The Fray **_

Because You Trusted Me

Capitulo 2

Knowing You

¨Asakura¨

Anna leyó el pequeño cartel junto a la puerta principal de la posada mentalmente acomodándose su mochila sobre el hombro.

Todavía no había entrado a la posada y ya se sentía como una intrusa. Pilika le había dicho que no había ningún problema si se quedara un par de días en casa de su amigo ya que este no iba a estar presente. Después de todo, solo iba a ser unos pocos días hasta que Anna encontrara un lugar para quedarse. Eso no era muy malo y Anna en verdad lo necesitaba. Pero lo único que pasaba por la mente de esta era que ella no había sido invitada a la casa y que la podían mandar a la prisión por invasión de privacidad. Pilika por su parte había estado muy segura de si misma al invitarla, aun sabiendo que la casa no le pertenecía.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Pilika? Digo, que pasa si tu amigo llega y…

-Deja ya de decir eso, Anna. Ya te dije que el no llega hasta la próxima semana. Para ese entonces ya tendrás un lugar donde quedarte. Ya deja de preocuparte- le respondió la peliazulada buscando las llaves de la casa en su bolso. La preocupación de Anna era evidente, y aunque a Pilika le encantaba ver a su amiga nerviosa, no tenia corazón para hacerla sentir peor.

-No eres la única que vive aquí, Pilika. Alguien le va a decir que yo estuve aquí. ¡Se va a enterar tarde o temprano!

Pilika no contesto y rodó los ojos mientras abría la puerta, esta vez ignorando a Anna.

-Los chicos están fuera esta noche. Tamao y Jun están arriba. Les explicaremos todo en la mañana.- dijo la más joven observando como Anna dejaba caer su mochila al suelo y se detenía a observar el interior de la posada ante sus ojos.

_Tamao…_ese era el nombre que Yoh había mencionado cuando le había hablado de su novia. Y también había dicho que el vivía en una vieja posada. Por un momento, Anna estaba preparada a creer que el mismo Yoh que había conocido en su viaje en autobús era el propietario de la posada. Pero después de pensarlo un poco, eso bien parecía una tontería. Yoh se había ido a una dirección opuesta a la de la posada. No había manera que el y el amigo de Pilika fueran la misma persona.

-¿Los chicos…?

-Oh, bueno, al único que conoces es a Horo, pero Manta y Ryu también van con el. Salieron esta noche a pesar de que Yoh no esta aquí. Dijeron que llegarían tarde así que… bueno¡el caso es que mejor no los esperamos!- respondió Pilika dejando que una risita saliera de su boca. Solo Dios sabía a donde iban.

A Anna no le dio tiempo de repasar la información mentalmente ya que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta. Minutos después, Anna pudo ver como el seguro de la puerta giraba como prueba de que alguien al otro lado de la puerta forcejeaba con el seguro. Después, unos segundos mas tarde, la puerta se abría y un apuesto muchacho entraba a la posada.

Anna estaba segura que se pudo haber desmayado en aquel momento.

-¡Yoh!- exclamo Pilika que se había quedado en shock por unos segundos cuando vio quien era la persona que había abierto la puerta. –¡Que sorpresa¡P-pensaba que llegarías la próxima semana!

Yoh, quien se había dado cuenta que estaba recibiendo una bienvenida demasiado calurosa de parte de la peliazul, observo alrededor del recibidor en busca de algo roto o basura en el suelo. Pero lo único que encontró fue a una muy sorprendida rubia que lo miraba como si no le pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos.

Y por Dios, que no la culpaba.

Yoh pudo sentir como su boca se abría ligeramente sin siquiera preguntarle a su subconsciente primero. Y al mismo tiempo, le dieron ganas de soltar una carcajada. ¿Quien diría que la misma Anna amiga de Pilika seria la misma Anna que había conocido en el autobús de regreso a Tokyo?

Yoh sabia que de alguna u otra manera hallaría la forma de ver a la rubia de nuevo, ya sabes, con la ayuda del destino o alguna de esas cosas que el no podía entender, pero jamás pensó que se tomaría tan poco tiempo. ¡Valla! Ni siquiera media hora se había tardado!

Hizo contacto visual con la rubia, y esta le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos. Después aparto la vista para mirar a su amiga. Luego le regreso la mirada a Yoh. Y sin que Yoh lo esperara, Anna sonrió.

-Si, ya lo se. Esos eran los planes. Pero termine con todos los planes que tenia y decidí regresar antes- Yoh, que ya había serrado la boca y su habilidad para hablar, se apresuro a hacer una excusa para su temprana llegada de Izumo.- Solo tuve que llegar a casa de mis padres pa…

-¡Grandioso¿Ya conoces a Anna¿No? Es la chica de la que te hable el otro día. La pobrecita se viene a vivir a Tokyo por primera vez y no tiene donde quedarse. Le dije que estaría bien que se quedase por un tiempo al menos hasta que encontrara un lugar para vivir. ¿Esta bien eso? Porque Anna es una amiga muy querida para mi y no me gustaría que pasara su primer noche en Tokyo sola. Es por eso que la invite a que se quedara. ¿Se puede quedar?

Pilika estaba hablando tan rápido que ambos Yoh y Anna tuvieron problemas para seguir todo lo que decía.

-P-por supuesto. Se puede quedar.- dijo el de los audífonos.

-¡Ay, si soy maleducada! Anna, el es Yoh Asakura, el amigo del que te hablé. Yoh, ella es Anna Kyouyama.- Pilika prácticamente empujo a Anna para que se acercara con Yoh para que esta estrechara manos con el. Anna entro en pánico, insegura si esa era la cosa mas apropiada que hacer, o decirle a Pilika que ya había conocido a Yoh en el autobús. Pero al ver como Yoh estrechaba su mano, no dudo más e hizo lo mismo.

-Gusto en…

-…conocerte- termino Yoh, repentinamente perdido en los ojos de la rubia.

_¡Allí estaba otra vez! _Fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza del castaño cuando tomo la mano de Anna entre la suya. Aquella sensación que le hacia olvidar todo lo que pasaba por enfrente. Aquella sensación que le hacia temer por su vida por quedarse sin respiración alguna. ¡Caramba¡Cuantas sensaciones le hacia sentir esta rubia!

Y eso si que era nuevo. No había tenido aquella sensación antes en su vida, sin contar, ya sabes, hacia un rato en el autobús, cuando Anna lo había tomado del brazo. Ni siquiera con Tamao. Detestaba decirlo pero esa era la verdad.

Yoh quería a Tamao. Maldición! Dios sabia que si. No ha hubiera invitado a salir en primer lugar si no lo hiciera, pero aun así jamás tubo aquella sensación de que se le pararía el corazón cuando estaba en compañía de ella.

Hasta ahora.

-¿Yoh?

El murmullo femenino hizo que ambos Yoh y Anna salieran de su trance y pisaran de nuevo en la realidad. Se dieron la última breve mirada y se apresuraron a soltarse el uno al otro. Yoh se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y Anna se acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja en señal de incomodidad.

-Uhm…

-¿Yoh?

Los tres jóvenes en el recibidor miraron en dirección de donde provenía la vocecita. La voz provenía de lo alto de las escaleras, donde se asomaba una cabecita rosada. Y de un segundo a otro, Anna supo quien era.

Tamao empezó a bajar las escaleras apresuradamente en el momento en el que vio a su novio. Creyó haberlo escuchado desde lo alto del segundo piso al pasar al baño. Lo cual había sido una sorpresa ya que no esperaban que Yoh regresara de Izumo hasta la próxima semana.

A Tamao le hubiera encantado ir de viaje con su novio a Izumo, como compañía para ayudarle a Yoh en todos los encargos que este tenia que hacer. Pero en el momento en que ella le había sugerido la idea, este le había dicho que no era necesario. Había dicho que había unas cosas que tenia que hacer solo, y Tamao había aceptado en cuanto le dijo. Tamao confiaba en Asakura más que en nadie. El era su confidente. Y si el decía que lo arreglaría solo, ella confiaría en el sin dudas. Ella sabia que si Yoh necesitaba ayuda se lo pediría a ella, porque esta era su novia. ¿Porque no lo haría?

No tenia nada que desconfiar de el.

-¡Yoh!- exclamo ella casi colgándose del cuello de su novio, ya que este era mucho más alto que ella. Aunque Yoh no se había ido por más de una semana, ella no podía evitar haberlo extrañado constantemente. ¡El solo no tenerlo cerca la estaba volviendo loca! –¡Que bueno que ya estas aquí, Yoh!

Anna pudo ver el momento exacto en el que el rostro de Yoh se formaba una sonrisa forzada. Pudo ver como el castaño serraba los puños y sus nudillos se ponían blancos. En realidad, parecía como si Asakura se había tragado un limón.

Una pizca de nerviosismo se encontraba en los ojos de Yoh que Anna pudo notar. No podía creer la manera en que Yoh estaba actuando ahora que Tamao estaba cerca de el. Para Anna, Yoh era la clase de persona que tenía siempre una sonrisa estupida en el rostro. Una persona que trataba a todos con calidez y sin dudas. Pero ahora…ahora parecía tan distinto. El modo en que miraba a Tamao no era calidez y confianza. Era nerviosismo e incomodidad.

No podía creer que Yoh no había notado sus sentimientos desde antes. Desde la perspectiva de Anna, se notaba que no era la primera vez que pasaban por esa situación.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que llegarías hoy?- le pregunto Tamao a su novio al fin soltándolo e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia.

-Aumm, …quería… sorprenderte…?

Tamao le sonrió, esta vez mirando a su alrededor y notando por primera vez a Anna.

-Uh, porque…- comenzó la rosada.

-Se llama Anna Kyouyama- se apresuro a responder Asakura en el momento en el que noto que Tamao se dirigía hacia Anna. –Se va a quedar por un tiempo con nosotros hasta que encuentre un lugar para vivir aquí en Tokyo.

Todo eso lo dijo muy rápido. Tal vez demasiado rápido como para el agrado de Tamao.

-¿Y tu sabes eso porque…?- pregunto Tamao cruzándose de brazos.

Yoh sintió un escalofrió correr por su espina al escuchar el tono que Tamao habia usado en sus palabras. ¿Que porque lo sabia decía…?

-¡Es amiga de Pilika¡Ya me había comentado de ella desde hace tiempo!

Tamao se quedo callada por unos segundos algo sorprendida por la reacción del castaño.

-Oh- fue la única respuesta que encontró, Por Dios, que estaba siendo una tonta. ¡Era Yoh de quien estaban hablando con un carajo¿Qué clase de novia era si no podía tomar sus palabras por ciertas?

-Uhm, yo…- trato de decir Anna, pero por un momento, se le olvido lo que quería y tenia que decir. ¿Porque abría la boca ahora que escaseaba de palabras que tuvieran el mas mínimo de sentido e inteligencia¿Que acaso no era suficiente en quedarse callada cuando le convenía?-… muchas gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

No es que no estuviera agradecida por poder quedarse en la posada. Al contrario. Agradecía infinitamente todos aquellos detalles y cuidados que Yoh estaba teniendo con ella. Más que nada porque el muchacho no le estaba pidiendo nada a cambio. Yoh había compartido con ella todo lo que se tenia que saber de el mismo, sin embargo, el había entendido rápidamente que Anna no era una persona con tanta confianza en las personas como lo era el. E Yoh había respetado la decisión de la rubia. Este no había preguntado nada que fuese demasiado personal o embarazoso y conocía los límites como para tener una buena relación con Anna.

No, no era eso. Era que no se le hacia correcto que Yoh no le hubiera dicho la verdad a Tamao desde mucho antes. Pero eso no lo podía decir en voz alta y mucho menos con Tamao y Pilika presentes en la misma habitación. No era solo que seria totalmente insensible de parte de ella en decirlo, si no que cualquiera diría que no tenía ninguna incumbencia ni derecho en meterse en la relación de otra pareja.

Pero eso no era verdad, le decía una voz detrás de la cabeza de Anna. Si era de su incumbencia. Se convirtió en parte de su vida en el momento en que Yoh le habia confiado en los sentimientos que sentía por Tamao. Y esa voz detrás de la cabeza de Anna le decia que tenia que hablar con Yoh lo mas pronto posible.

Se volvió a mirar a Asakura, quien por su parte la miraba con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro. Que por alguna razón no le parecía tan estupida como de costumbre. Esta tenía un curioso efecto en Anna.

- No hay problema- dijo Yoh dirigiéndose a Anna esta vez.

Tamao pareció notar el gesto de Yoh hacia la rubia. Tomo una de las manos de Yoh entre la suya haciendo que este alejara la mirada de Kyouyama y que se voltease a ver a Tamao.

- Tienes que decirme todo acerca de tu viaje, Yoh. Dime¿terminaste todo lo que tenias que hacer en Izumo?- dijo la rozada mientras subía las escaleras llevándose a Yoh consigo sujetándolo del brazo. – Fue un gusto conocerte Anna- agrego Tamao sobre su hombro sin soltar a Yoh y alejándose al segundo piso.

A Anna no le dio tiempo de responder porque la pareja ya se había ido.

- ¿Pilika?

- Dime.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- fue la pregunta de la rubia. Por un segundo en el que Yoh le había sonreído, hubiera jurado haber notado una mirada algo hostil de parte de la rosada.

Por su parte, Pilika se hecho a reír.

- No lo tomes personal. Tamao ha estado así ya por algún tiempo. Ya se le va a pasar.

Anna, quien seguía sin entender que era tan gracioso, o por que Pilika se reía, se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pilika dejo de reírse, pero la sonrisa de su joven rostro no desapareció.

- Veras, Yoh no ha sido tan cariñoso como la hacia antes para el agrado de Tamao. Creo que piensa que a Yoh le gusta otra chica o algo por el estilo. Ya ha desconfiado de mi, y de Jun, pero en mi opinión, se esta volviendo paranoica. Es Yoh de quien estamos hablando después de todo. Es el tipo más bueno que conozco- termino Pilika.

Anna se quedo callada por unos segundos repasando toda la información que Pilika le había dicho. Entonces Tamao si se había dado cuenta que el carácter de Yoh hacia ella había cambiado. Al menos eso ya era un comienzo.

- Ven conmigo. Vamos a buscarte un cuarto vació- dijo Pilika ya subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

Anna se dio vuelta en su futón una vez más quedándose boca abajo y abrazando su almohada. No es que el futón no estuviera cómodo, o que o que se había levantado tarde esa mañana y ahora no podía dormir. No era nada de eso. Siempre le pasaba eso cada vez que se quedaba en un lugar desconocido para ella. A pesar de que solo le pasaba la primera noche, la rubia no podía negar que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder dormir en paz. 

No podía parar de pensar en como Yoh había tratado a Tamao. No era que la había tratado mal o algo por el estilo. Era que en realidad no se le podía meter en la cabeza que alguien como Yoh pudiera darle una mirada tan distante a alguien. Y mucho menos a alguien que había sido un aparte importante en su vida. Simplemente no lo entendía. Tamao parecía quererlo tanto, pero esta solo recibía una sonrisa forzada, un simple abrazo, y una mirada llena de incomodidad de parte del castaño. No que la rozada se diera cuenta de ello.

Anna creyó conocer a Yoh Asakura. De verdad lo creyó. Bueno, talvez no sabia su apellido antes, pero nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver de cualquier forma. Creyó haberlo conocido, pero tal vez era hora de reconocer que unas cuantas horas en un autobús no eran suficientes como para de verdad conocer a una persona. Ella sabia y hacia oído millones de veces que las amistades no se hacían de la noche, pero sin siquiera pensarlo o darse cuenta de ello, creyó que Yoh era tan cínicamente bondadoso, amistoso y simpático, que de alguna forma pensó que así seria. Creyó tener una relación amistosa con Yoh con solo unas horas de conocerlo.

Pero las amistades no funcionaban de esa forma y ella lo sabia. Estas se habían con el tiempo, confianza, y apoyo en el uno al otro.

Yoh había hecho su parte, pero Anna aun no había hecho la suya.

Anna suspiro dejando la almohada a un lado y sentándose en su futón, de repente dándose cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba. No había tenido hada de tomar desde el viaje en el autobús cuando Yoh le había invitado el chocolate. ¿Como era posible que no he había dado cuenta desde antes? Ella era la clase de persona que tomaba siempre todos sus líquidos. Pero de cualquier manera, no le dio mucha importancia. Después de todo, con todas las cosas de la mudanza, la universidad, e Yoh, era lógico que algunas cosas se he resbalaran de la mente.

Anna se tallo los ojos con la manga de su pijama sin tener sueño alguno o sentir que tenia que hacerlo. No había dormido minuto alguno por lo tanto no tenia lagañas o algo por el estilo. Talvez se estaba tratando de convencer que quizás si conseguiría dormir tan siquiera un poco durante la noche. Ya sabía que se vería terrible en la mañana. Ya lo podía ver. Somnolienta Anna Kyouyama con ojeras debajo de los ojos y cansancio ilimitado. No iba a ser bonito.

Se puso de pie dejando que las cobijas y sabana enredaran en sus pies. Se inclino para quitarlas de su camino y se apresuro a salir de la habitación.

Camino de puntillas para no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Aunque fuese recibida como invitada en la posada por Yoh, aun tenía la sensación de no pertenecer ahí. Pero ella sabia que estaba exagerando. ¨Por Dios, Anna, que solo vas por un vaso de agua¨ le trataba de calmar la voz detrás de la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras de puntillas. Después de todo, no tenía ni el más mínimo sueño y era una total perdida de tiempo el quedarse acostado en el futón sin poder pegar un ojo.

Se detuvo en seco al observar como la luz de la cocina estaba prendida. Podía jurar haberla visto apagada cuando Pilika la había llevado a buscar una habitación arriba. No podía pensar en nadie que estuviera despierto durante la madrugada, igual que ella. Anna se mordió el labio inferior antes de armarse de valor y entrar a la cocina de la posada.

Yoh se dio la vuelta al escuchar pasos detrás de el. El hubiera esperado ver a Tamao detrás de el, o de alguna forma Pilika también era probable de estar allí, pero no era ninguna de las dos chicas conocidas. Se sorprendió al ver a Anna Kyouyama en la puerta de la cocina en sus pijamas, observando como llenaba su tazón vació con Fruit Loops. ¿Porque demonios estaba ella despierta a esa hora? Cuando este había pasado por su cuarto (no que la estuviera espiando) al bajar hacia la cocina, no había oído el mas mínimo ruido del cuarto de Anna y había supuesto que la rubia ya estaba dormida.

Anna se había quedado parada en la puerta de la cocina observando a Asakura son un ligero rubor en las mejillas. No es que le molestase, pero lo único que Yoh llevaba puesto eran boxers de South Park, de esos de los que vendían en Hot Tepic. Ahogo una carcajada para si misma al darse cuenta que esta vez si podía ver el pecho musculoso de Yoh por completo.

- Hola, Anna- le saludo el muchacho mientras le servia leche a su cereal. – ¿Que haces despierta?

Decirle que no podía dormir porque tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza incluyéndolo a el no era una opción.

- ¡Agua! – reacciono ella sin moverse de su lugar y observando como Yoh se sentaba en la mesa y se llevaba una cucharada llena de Fruit Loops a la boca. – ¡Tenia sed!

- Oh- dijo Yoh con cereal en la boca. ¡Tenia sed¡Solo era eso! – Hay vasos en aquel estante y agua fresca en el refrigerador- le dijo echándose otra cucharada a la boca.

Anna arqueo las cejas al escuchar el tono tan casual que Yoh había utilizado. ¿Que acaso no tenia nada que decirle a ella? El tono de Yoh había sido tan casual que Anna dudaba infinitamente que este ya hubiera hablado con Tamao. Cuando estaban en el autobús, Yoh le había dicho que ya no sentía nada por Tamao y que iba a terminar las cosas con ella. Quien sabe. Tal vez estaba esperando por el momento indicado o tal vez todavía estaba reuniendo valor como para hablar con Tamao.

Anna sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió al estante que Yoh había apuntado para sacar un vaso de plástico del estante. Luego abrió el refrigerador y sirvió agua en el vaso, para ultimo regresar la jarra al refrigerador y serrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se llevo el vaso consigo hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla que estaba justo en frente de Yoh. Este levanto la mirada por un segundo para luego volver a su cereal.

-¿Por qué _tu _estas comiendo cereal a las tres y media de la mañana?- rompió Anna el silencio tomando unos tragos de agua, luego dejando el vaso en la mesa. Tal vez tampoco Yoh podía dormir.

- Tenía hambre- respondió el castaño levantando de nuevo la mirada, pero esta vez no aparto la vista.

_Duh._

- Por cierto, lindas pijamas, Anna.- agrego el sonriendo.

Anna sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas volviéndose a mirar abajo para mirar sus pijamas. Eran sus pijamas color celeste y con pingüinos en todas partes. Por lo general evitaba que las personas vieran sus pijamas algo infantiles y aniñadas, pero no esperaba que alguien hubiera estado despierto a esa hora para verlas.

- Gracias- dijo ella tomando un mechón de pelo rubio y poniéndolo detrás de la oreja. Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba incomoda o cuando estaba nerviosa. – Las tuyas tampoco están mal.

Yoh se hecho a reír.

- Hey, estoy en la comodidad de mi hogar y además no tengo nada que ocultar. Te apuesto que estabas babeando cuando me viste- bromeo Asakura logrando que Anna soltase una risita.

- Ya quisieras- le respondió ella cubriéndose la boca con una mano para ahogar la risa. De verdad no necesitaba a toda la casa despierta.

Pero su risa no duro mucho. Anna se paro en seco al darse cuenta de algo importante. ¡Oh, por Dios¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo¿Qué les estaba pasando?

-Anna¿pasa algo malo?- le pregunto Yoh cuando se dio cuenta de que Anna habia abandonado su sonrisa y había dejado de reír.

Anna se volvió a el sorprendida. ¿Que acaso no se había dado cuenta?

-¡N-no!- se aseguro ella de decir. – ¡Nada!

¿Como era posible que estuvieran _flirteando _el uno con el otro y el no se habia dado cuenta?

-Oh- dijo el castaño.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes hablo por un largo tiempo. Anna ya se había tomado casi la mitad de su vaso de agua, pero el resto seguía intacto sobre la mesa. Yoh por su parte había aprovechado el silencio de la rubia para terminar el resto de sus Fruit Loops. No era que le gustase que Anna se hubiera quedado callada. Sabia que alfo la estaba molestando, pero aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas como para preguntarle.

Pero si sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de Kyouyama. Sabia que Anna se preocupaba por el, y seguramente se estaba preguntando que era lo que había pasado después de que Tamao se lo había llevado y lo había alejado de ella. Y sabia que se estaba preguntando si ya había terminado su relación con Tamao.

-Todavía no he hablado con Tamao sobre… ya sabes- dijo el, su expresión seria. Aquella era una de las pocas veces en que su actitud era puramente seria. No que nunca lo fuese, pero era muy extraño ver a Yoh Asakura con esa expresión. Para todos el era Yoh Asakura, Sr. Despreocupado.

-Si, lo supuse- dijo ella. No lo mostraba en el exterior, pero estaba sorprendida por la seriedad que mostraba el castaño. Pero después se dio cuenta que allí estaba otra vez. Otra prueba de que no conocía a Yoh en absoluto. Y el tampoco la conocía a ella.

-Yo… no pude hacerlo- agrego Yoh calladamente. Por alguna razón no se sentía avergonzado o incomodo hablándole a Anna del tema. Todo lo contrario. Tenia la sensación que Anna era la única persona a la que le podía decir todo eso. –Tamao se veía tan feliz cuando llegue que… no pude.

-Entiendo- dijo Anna.

Y si. De verdad lo entendía. En realidad era exactamente lo que esperaba de parte de Yoh. El no era la clase de personas que iba destruyendo la felicidad de otras personas.

-Pero… no es buena idea que le estés mintiendo a Tamao, Yoh. Si lo haces sera mucho mas doloroso para ella.- siguió Anna. –No le puedes seguir mintiendo.

Yoh ya sabía esa parte, pero de alguna forma, sonaba mucho mas claro cuando Anna lo decía. Y sabía que ella tenía razón. Por mucho que le doliera ver a Tamao triste cuando le dijera, no seria ni la mitad de doloroso si ella se daba cuenta por su cuenta.

La sonrisa regreso al rostro de Yoh, agradecido a Anna.

-Tienes razón, Anna- dijo el, observando como Anna abría mucho los ojos. –Gracias. Eres una buena amiga.

En lugar de recibir una sonrisa de parte de Anna como el esperaba, la joven rubia solo bajo la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kyouyama¿Había sido algo que el había dicho?

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas decir eso Yoh? Tú no me conoces.-dijo Anna en voz baja. El la había considerado su amiga, pero ¿de verdad lo era¿podía considerar a alguien su amiga sin siquiera conocerla?... ¿podía de verdad confiar en ella?

-Por supuesto que te conozco, tontita- dijo Yoh, su sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro. Anna levanto la mirada, sorprendida por el tono del castaño.-Tu eres Anna Kyouyama.-la mencionada resoplo, esperando una mejor respuesta de parte de Yoh, pero este la ignoro.-Tu te preocupas por mi. ¿Qué más necesito saber?

Anna estaba demasiado sorprendida como para articular palabra alguna. ¿Quería decir que no le importaba que no supiera nada en absoluto de ella¿Qué podía decir ahora después de lo que Yoh acababa de decir?

Por su parte, Yoh se levanto de su asiento, con su tazón vació y cuchara en la mano. Camino alrededor de la mesa, hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Anna. Se inclino ante la aun sorprendida rubia, y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, Annita- dijo el, alejándose de ella, y dejando su tazon y cuchara en el lava platos. Yoh dejo la cocina antes de que la muchacha pudiera decir algo mas.

_**She´s on your mind**_

_Ella esta en tu mente_

**_She´s on your mind..._**

_Ella esta en tu mente..._

_Continuara…_

**A/N: Ya se que me tarde bastante para escribirlo¿pero que puedo decir? Soy lenta para este tipo de cosas. **

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer, y muchas gracias a los que dejaron review. De verdad me hicieron muy feliz y harían mi día si dejaran más. Si tienen preguntas, comentarios, tomatazos, y ensaladas, escríbanme un review. O si es más personal, pueden mandarme un e-mail a . Lo único que no se aceptan son virus de computadora. **

**¡Ah! Y sobre la canción, _Over my Head _por _The Fray, _bueno, la traducción es totalmente mía e hice lo mejor que pude con la traducción ¡así que no sean tan malos por favor! Si tienen la oportunidad de oírla, de verdad vale la pena porque es una canción extraordinaria. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
